Mine
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: Riku is slowly slipping back into the Darkness he ends up killing Kairi. this takes palace after Kingdom Hearts 2.


CloudVegetaStrife: hello Everyone

I no own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter One

Riku slowly walked to Sora's house the two were going to get together to watch a movie. They had returned to their house three years after the events that happened. It was really hard to explain to their Parents what had happened. As Riku came to Sora's house he saw Kairi and Sora making out in front of the house. Riku stopped dead in his foot steps, taking in the frightening and heartbreaking sight in front of him. "S-Sora?" Riku said in disbelief, catching both Sora's and Kairi's attention. Sora quickly turned towards Riku. " R-Riku?" Sora said simply confused. Kairi stood there afraid what Riku would do next. She knew how the silver haired teen had felt about Sora. "I...I'm sorry I interrupted. Maybe we should watch that movie another time." Riku said as he turned away, anger filling his eyes the very second his back was turned to the two. "Riku wait." Sora yelled getting ready to chase after his friend when Kairi held on to him. The Keyblade bearer looked at her and she shook her head. There was silence between the two of them and Sora sighed. "We should apologize to him, Kairi." Sora said while trying to go after Riku again. "No Sora right now he is angry and he might not listen." Kairi said to her best friend. Sora looked lost he wanted to explain to Riku. "He might listen." Sora tried to reason, not sounding very convincing even to himself. "No Sora he won't and you know he won't." Kairi said simply as she led her friend in to his house. The two sat in the living room in silence trying to figure out what they were going to tell Riku the next day at school.

The next morning, the three friends met up at Sora's house as always, but unlike every other day, Riku was acting more mellow and depressed in a way. This concerned the keyblade bearer, thinking that going to Riku's house when he left would have been a better idea. " Riku are you okay?" Sora asked as they waited for Kairi to come. "Yeah..." was Riku's only reply as he sat on the balcony swing next to Sora." Uhm... I can explain about yesterday." Sora said looking at Riku. Sora could see the darkness swimming in the silver haired teen's green eyes. Riku smirked a little while leaning back against the swing, making it move a little. "I think it was pretty self-explanatory." Before Sora could say a word Kairi came running up to Sora's house. "Sora, Riku Sorry I'm late." She said through breaths. Riku stood up and slung his bag over a shoulder as he started walking towards the school. Sora grabbed his bag a followed on one side of Riku. Kairi ran after them. "Uhm... Riku yesterday wasn't Sora's Fault." Kairi said as she caught up with two.

Riku ignored the girl, wanting to punch her more than anything at the moment. His hand tightens its grip around the hand of his bag in anger. The rest of the walk to Destiny Islands High was quiet. Sora and kairi had no Idea what to say to Riku. Ironically enough, the three had the same classes together, which Riku now dreaded. Sora sat down in his seat and started talking to Tidus. Wakka walked up to riku and asked "What wrong withcha?" "Nothing just didn't get any sleep last night." Riku said which wasn't a lie. Due to the events he saw, he couldn't get to sleep without the thoughts and images of Sora and Kairi kissing filled his mind. "So what's going on with you and Riku?" Tidus asked Sora. "He saw Kairi and me making out and now he is angry." Sora said simply. Tidus looked up and saw Riku glaring at him. Riku pulled a text book out of his bag and considered throwing it at Sora and Tidus, but the teacher came in, ruining his plans and he just simply opened the book to the page the teacher told them to.

Kairi couldn't pay attention to the lesson and she looked over to see that Sora wasn't having that much luck either. Kairi pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down ' meet me on the school roof at lunch.' and passed it to Riku. Riku took the paper and read it before sighing and crumbling it up, tossing it behind him into the trash bin. Sora tried to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about but he couldn't forget the darkness that he saw in Riku's eyes earlier today. 'Is he really okay?' The Keyblade bearer thought. The teacher looked at Sora and called his name "Sora is their something you want to say to the class?" the Teacher asked. Riku looked at Sora and rolled his eyes while standing. "May I be excused to use the restroom?" The teacher turned to look at Riku and said "Yes." Sora slammed his head on his desk hoping the teacher wouldn't go back to harassing him. Riku bowed slightly to the teacher while walking out of the classroom, making his way to the closest bathroom. When he entered he went into the farthest stall and shut the door and locked it. He sighed slightly in relief as he pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut himself. Slowly lunch came and Sora was forced to stay after class. Riku had skipped the rest of his first class and the classed that fallowed to lunch. When lunch was the he considered not going to the roof top but decided to anyways, knowing Kairi would hunt him down if he didn't show.

"Look Riku I am sorry about yesterday." Kairi said. "Hn...Is this really what you just had to tell me?" Riku asked as he leaned again the wall next to the door. "No." Kairi said. "Then what did you want?" Riku asked, starting to lose his patients. "I wanted to tell you also that Sora and I are dating." Kairi said heading towards the door to go back down stairs. The darkness in Riku's eye increased and he stepped in front of Kairi, blocking her way. "That's impossible...Sora and I are dating, he wouldn't....he wouldn't go out with a whore like you." Riku growled." Really does Sora know this?" Kairi asked. "Well...yea, of course he does." Riku replied. "I don't think he does." Kairi said looking up Riku. "He does!" Riku yelled as he brought a hand up to slap her, but stopped only a few inches from her face and started to chuckle a little. "You wouldn't know, you're not Sora." Riku said in a flat tone. "Sora has no idea how you feel about him." kairi said simply. "He does know. Should we bring him up here so he can tell you himself?" Riku said as he turned to walk through the door. Sora walked through the halls looking for his two best friends. Riku waited see if that's what Kairi wanted. "Riku, Kairi?" Sora yelled.

"Well?" Riku asked again due to the lack of Kairi's answer. "I think you and Sora are dating in your mind." Kairi said. "We really are dating. He was just with a whore like you to keep you out of our own business." Riku said, finally realizing what she meant and chuckled. "Poor little you..." "Just because when you were little you and Sora did everything together doesn't you guys are dating." Kairi pointed out. Just then Sora came up the stairs. "I never said anything about our past, you delusional girl." Riku said, rolling his eyes. "I am not the Delusional one here, you are Riku." Kairi said simply. "You are the one who came to me telling me how you felt about Sora and now all of the sudden you two are dating. Sora has no Idea how you feel about him." Kairi said glaring at the teen in front of him. The two could still hear Sora looking for them. Riku glared at Kairi, slipping both hands in his pockets and he full stood on his feet. "It sounds like you have a lot you have to say. Be my guest and vent out everything you feel towards me." Riku said as he took a few steps towards Kairi. "For your information Riku, I went to Sora's house to ask him and he said yes." Kairi said as she backed up a little bit. "I also think that you are obsessed with Sora since we came back to the Islands." Kairi stated.

"You don't understand what we had to go through..." Riku said, still walking towards Kairi while pulling his hands out of his pockets, one of them staying in a fist to hide something in them. "Really I had to go through lying to your parents and waiting for Sora to come back with you." Kairi said keeping hers eyes on the fist. Riku kept walking forward, seeing her feet near the buildings edge without her knowledge. "Oh, you had is so hard." Riku said sarcastically. Kairi stood there looking up at Riku. "It was your fault Riku, You were the one who brought the Darkness here, and you are the reason that we all got separated. Those three years were all your fault and Sora shouldn't have to suffer anymore because of you." Kairi said. Riku growled and in one fluent movement, Riku clicked open the pocket knife and slashed it at her throat, not giving her any choice but to either get her throat cut open or take the last step back and fall off the building. Kairi stepped back only to lose her footing. She quickly grabbed onto the ledge so she didn't fall to her death. "Riku help me." she said simply afraid to die.

Riku stood over her, looking down into her eyes with his dark filled one. "Hmmm..." He stepped forward onto Kairi's hand and started to squish her fingers. Kairi let out a scream in pain as she slowly let go of the ledge. She looked up at Riku her eyes were filled with terror. The smirk on Riku face faded as a small chuckle came up. "What, thought I actually would save you? Don't be ridiculous...the world would do good without a whore like you." Riku took one more stomp on her hands. Kairi let go of the ledge and began her descent to her death. Just as Kairi landed on the ground dead, Sora made it to the roof. Riku heard Sora walk onto the roof and turned slowly to look at him. "Oh Riku your up here by yourself?" Sora asked looking for Kairi. "Did Kairi go to class already?" Sora asked looking at Riku. Riku looked over the ledge again then at Sora and shrugged. "I guess so." "Oh, are you still mad at me?" Sora asked Riku. Riku smirked a little and flicked Sora's forehead. "I was never mad at you." "Oh okay then, we should watch that movie tonight." Sora said feeling better knowing that Riku wasn't mad at him. " uhm... Riku how come you never liked kairi?" Sora asked.

Riku narrowed his eyes slightly at Sora, shutting the pocket knife behind his back and slipping it into one of his back pockets. "Cause she's always in the way." Riku then started to walk back downstairs. Sora decided to drop the subject and followed after Riku. 'Riku didn't like that Kairi wanted to hang out with us when we were little but he still doesn't like her even after everything we have been through.' Sora thought as he followed behind Riku like when they were kids. "Let's just go home, Sora. I'm not in the mood for classes anymore." Riku said as he headed for the front entrance. "Okay Riku." Sora said following Riku to the front entrance. When the two mad it outside Sora saw Kairi's dead body and ran to it. Riku rolled his eyes, forgetting the little event and walked up to Sora. "What happened?" "I don't know but its Kairi." Sora said looking up at the ledge and back down to kairi. "I think she fell." Sora said looking sad. "Oh. Must have been before I came up." Riku said, grabbing Sora's shoulder. "Let's just leave her. If someone saw us by her they'd think we did it." " I guess your right Riku." Sora said trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Let's go..." Riku said again while practically dragging Sora back to his house. Once they came to Sora's house the Keyblade bear ran in to the house up his stairs to cry. Riku sighed and just fallowed Sora up to his room and at least try to calm him down. "Sora..." "Leave me alone." Sora said but the sound was muffled because his face was smothered into his pillow. "...I'm coming in." Riku said while opening Sora's bedroom door and quietly shut it behind him. Riku stayed by the shut door, watching Sora. Sora looked up at Riku with a tear stained face and Sora saw that Riku's eyes weren't the same bright green but they were swirling with darkness now. "You killed Kairi." Sora said simply. Riku didn't answer Sora; he just simply started to walk towards him. Sora threw his pillow at Riku and said "stay away from me." Sora scooted as far back as he could on his bed and tried to call for his Keyblade. Riku used his hand to push the pillow that was being thrown at him towards the ground while in mid air and continued to walk to Sora. When reaching Sora's bed, Riku sat on the floor next to it and shut his eyes. Sora sat there quiet. He then looked out his window to the Island. Sora remembered the day when Kairi first showed up. When Riku and Kairi had first meet he told her something that he didn't hear. "Hey Riku what did you tell Kairi when we first met her?" Sora asked trying to break the silence.

"I don't remember..." Riku answered honestly. "Oh, we should go to the island again." Sora said still looking out the window. Just then Sora's mother yelled out "Riku you mother is on the phone." "Tell her I'm not here." Riku said to Sora quietly as he looked at the door. "Mom, Riku isn't here." Sora yelled out. "But I saw him run upstairs with you." Sora's mom called, her voice sounding like it was close to Sora's room. "Yeah but he just left not to long ago." Sora said. Riku sighed and got up. "It's no use...if I'm not at home and if I'm not here then my mom will freak." Riku opened Sora's door to see his mom there and took the phone. "What, mom?" Riku said through the phone. "Are you coming home tonight?" Riku's mother asked. Sora got off his bed to pick up the discarded pillow. "I don't know, why?" Riku asked while watching Sora. "Well you hardly ever come home and your father and I are worried." She said. "At least I'm alive, that's all that should matter." Riku grumbled while leaning against a wall. "Don't take that tone with me." She said angrily. Sora started taking off his uniform shirt forgetting that Riku was still in his room.

"Tsk, whatever. Is that all you wanted?" Riku said, starting to get a little angry with his mother. "Maybe you should just disappear again." She said and then hung up the phone just as Sora was taking off his uniform pants. Riku growled at the phone while pressing the end button and throwing it on Sora's bed. Sora looked at the phone. "Riku you shouldn't be mean to your mom." Sora said standing in his boxers. "I don't need you lecturing me too." Riku said while walking out of Sora's room. "I'm going to use the restroom." Sora quickly put on his outfit that the pixies had made for him. When he wore these clothes he rembered the adventures he had went on and when he was looking for Riku. Riku shut the bathroom door and once again pulled out his pocket knife to do the same as before, self injury. Sora walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Riku you okay? I am sorry about what I said before." Sora said trying to fix the problem he caused. Riku looked at the door and snapped the knife shut, putting it back in his pocket. "Yea, I'm fine just really had to take a crap." Riku said with a small chuckle as he turned the sink on and flushed the toilet to make a cover. "I am going to get us some snacks." Sora said as he ran down stairs and to the Kitchen. As Sora walked by he heard his mother and Father talking about Riku "Honey I think we should keep Sora away from Riku." Sora's Father said. "But Sora and Riku have been best friends since they were little." Sora's mother said. "Something is not right about that boy." the father said.

Riku quietly walked up behind Sora without the other boy realizing and listened to Sora's parents also. "Look Honey they have both been through a lot, Kairi has also been through alot also, so we shouldn't judge Riku." Sora's Mother said. "I don't want Riku dragging our son into anything else." Sora's father said. Riku gritted his teeth before walking past Sora towards the front door. "RIKU DIDN"T DRAGS ME IN TO ANYTHING!" Sora yelled. Both of his parents stopped talking and turned to look at him. Riku had also stopped. Riku turned his head slightly to look at Sora through the corner of his eye, a bit shocked by the sudden out burst. "Kairi, Riku and Myself just wanted to see different worlds and we wanted to see Kairi's world. It's not Riku's fault." Sora said as he grabbed his shoes and shoved pass Riku running towards the docks. Riku sighed while fallowing Sora, going barefoot. "Sora...weren't you the one that was just telling me to be polite?" Riku said as he ran after Sora. "But they were saying awful things about you." Sora said as he went to his boat. Riku jumped into the water and kept Sora's boat in place. "Oh please, Sora. I've heard worse. You should hear what my own parents think of me, so what yours said wasn't THAT bad." Riku said, trying to calm his friend down. Sora looked at wear the white wrist band was that Riku always wore and saw that it was turning red. "Riku you're bleeding." Sora said as he went to were Riku was standing to look at the wrist better. "Huh...oh, I guess I am." Riku said, moving his hand away from Sora. "Let me see." Sora said as he tried to reach for Riku's wrist. "Its fine Sora, I'll clean them out later." Riku said, keeping his arm away from Sora's grasp. "Promise?" Sora asked giving Riku the puppy dog eyes.

"Yea, yea sure." Riku said with a sigh. "Think we should go home." Sora said. "You go back to your place; I think I'll just hang out here for a while. The last thing your parents want to see is me." Riku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head with his good arm, letting the bleeding one hand by his side. "You should go home too riku so you can clean out that cut." Sora said as he got out of his boat. "I'll just do it by the secret place. When the sun fully sets I'll come back to your room." Riku said as he hopped out of the water. "But that's all the way on the Island." Sora said. "It'll be a good walk." Riku said as he looked at Sora to study his facial expression. " uhm… Riku you do know that you need a boat to get to the Island you just can't walk to it right." Sora said looking at Riku Confused. "Oh...that's right." Riku laughed then looked at his arm. "I guess losing the blood got me a bit confused." Riku said, using it as an excuse. 'Why don't you take what is yours Riku?' a dark voice said to the teen. Sora looked at Riku worried and refused to move. "Huh...Sora, did you say something?" Riku asked, looking at Sora. "No" Sora said looking at Riku Confused. Ansem chuckled "I am hurt that you don't remember me Riku." The heartless said. Riku sighed as he climbed into his boat. "You wanna come with me?" Riku finally asked. "In case I pass out from blood loss." he added as a joke. Sora got into the boat worried that his friend might die. "I was kidding about the passing out part, Sora." Riku said with a very amused laugh then he started to row the boat towards the island at first then shortly started heading the wrong way, thinking it's the right way.

" Uhm Riku We are going the wrong way" Sora said taking the Oars and rowing the right way to the Island. "Sorry." riku said, laughing slightly. "Aw look he is so worried about you." Ansem said to Riku. Sora stopped the boat when they reached the island and tied it to the dock. Riku growled at the voice and jumped out of the boat only to trip over his own feet and fall completely in the water. He then jumped up, yelling and hollering at the pain the salt water did to his arm. "Gha oh shit that burns!!!" Sora rushed to Riku and removed the fabric and Saw the scars on his wrist. "Riku do you...?" Sora said not wanting to finish the question. Riku snatched his wristband back and slipped it on. "Yes..." "But why?" "It makes me feel better..." Riku answered while climbing out of the water and onto the docks. Sora looked alittle upset and ran off. "God damn it...Sora, why are you upset?" Riku asked while he chased after his friend. "Because First Kairi and Now this I want the old Riku back." Sora yelled as he ran to the secret place to see that the door had changed. Ansem Chuckled at Sora's words and said "you seem to like hurting the one you clam to love Riku." "Would you stop getting into my head!?" Riku yelled at the voice only he could hear. "But Riku I live inside of the darkness in your heart." Ansem said to the teen.

Riku growled while only about 10 feet from Sora and gripped his head in his hands. "Just leave me alone!" Riku yelled at the voice. "Riku why did you kill kairi?" Sora asked Summoning Fenir. "Yes Riku tell him why you killed the poor girl." Ansem said in an amused voice. "No..." Riku growled while moving away from Sora. "Fine I'll take over your body and tell him." Ansem said. Sora walked towards Riku worried. "Don't!!" Riku shouted at the voice. "I'll do it!" "Then tell him." Ansem said. "Riku?" Sora asked. "Sora...you already know what I did. My reasons for it...were..." Riku started to say before he looked away from Sora. "I was jealous. She kept claiming that you two were going out...and kept saying how I was delusional for thinking that we were doing the same. I was so confused..." " I understand I was trying to tell you that She had came over to ask me out but I told he No, I told her that I only liked Riku but then She kissed me and that is when you saw us." Sora said. "I tried to go after you to tell you but she wouldn't let me, she told me that liking you was gross." "That whore...she deserved to die." Riku growled, letting the darkness fill him. "I had tried telling you this morning but then she came." Sora said walking to Riku.

"Stay away!" Riku told Sora, backing away from him as his arms wrapped around himself, shacking slightly. "Don't come near me..." Riku said in fear for his friend. "Riku..." Sora said staying put. Riku feel to his knees with a sharp yell in pain, his body shaking more harshly now. "Riku calm down." Sora said as he knelt by Riku and put his arms around him. "He's trying to take control of my body..." Riku whispered through gritted teeth, gasping in pain. "Ansem is back?" Sora asked concerned. "Guess whose back Ansem back again tell a Friend." Ansem sung. "Shut..." Riku growled. "Up!!!" he then yelled as he shoved Sora away and ran threw the new door at the secret place. Sora flew back and hit a rock causing him to fall on the ground. Darkness began to pour threw the door and heartless started to surrounded Sora. The darkness suit began to surround Riku again. And the teen lent down and grabbed Sora and said "You are a weakling Sora." Sora looked up to see the Riku that he had fought in Hallow Bastion. Riku Smirked and licked the boys cheek loving the fear that was in Sora's eyes. Sora let out a Small whimper as he was tossed to the other side of the Secret place. Sora stood up and summoned Fenir and began to attack the heartless that were surrounding him again. Riku took that time to disappear. After the heartless were all defeated Sora looked around for Riku. "Riku!" Sora yelled.

* * *

With almost no time after his calls for Riku, a brither light flahsed in front of Sora and Donald and Goofy was standing in front of him again. " Were did you guys come from?" Sora asked looking confused. "You tell us." Donald said, crossing his arms as Goofy looked around. " I really don't know but Riku hasn't been acting like himself since what happend yestrday." Sora answered scratching his head. 'Riku please be okay.' Sora thought as he walked out of the secret place. "What is this new world?" Goofy asked when taking full notice of the new area they're in. " This is the Islands that Riku, Kairi and I used play on all of the time." Sora replied looking sad. "The worlds order was put back together again." Goofy declaired, casing the duck by him to have a small fit. "Border!!" " Yeah ." Sora said simply walking towards the seaside shack to get to the Papou Fruit tree. Donald and Goofy fallowed, still taking in the sights of Destianly Island. " So why are you guys here?" Sora asked turning to look at them. "We don't know" Donald said, turning away. "Guhack, there may be a new enemy." Goofy answered. " Oh so you guys need me to save the worlds again?" Sora asked not sounding to thrilled. ' I can't fight Riku again and what am I going to tell my Parents?' Sora thought as he looked at the two.

"It's not our request. The worlds needs the key bearer team again!!" Donald yelled, hitting the back of Sora's head to get him out of his depressed gaze. Sora ignored the duck and made his way back to the Secret Spot and the now opened door. The Keyblade bearer walked through the door to find himself now in The Hallow Bastion Castle. "Guhack, we're in Hallow Bastion now." Goofy stated the obvious. Riku was sitting in his room in the Hallow Bastion Castle when he Sensed the Keyblade near by. He smirked to himself. Ansem had gone to sleep so now Riku was in full control of his body. Sora and the gang walked towards the stair case just to find themselves surrounded by heartless. Sora began fighting the Heartless but they seemed to never stop coming. Donald and Goofy faught along side Sora with the never ending heartless that now seemed to be increasing in numbers no matter how many they destroyed. Riku walked out of his room to see Sora and the two that worked for the king. Riku eyes narrowed as he saw how close the two were to his Sora. Sora fell to the ground excusted. He no longer had the strength to fight the Shadow Heartless. Donald and Goofy put a defencive formation around Sora as the heartless started to close in around the three. Riku ordered the Heartless to back off. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and said, " Sorry."

Riku jumped over the railing and landed in front of the three. "Yo..." Sora looked up to see Riku standing there. Sora quickly got up and got into a defenseive stance. Donald and Goofy did the same also. Both were wondering why Riku looked like when the fought Ansem when the Heartless had taken over the teen's Body two years ago. "You need to find it..." Riku informed Sora, ignoring the position he and his friends were in. " Find what?" Sora asked looking confused. Riku looked at Sora just as confused. "Don't you know..." Riku asked the looked in one direction before pulling his hood up and disappeared in darkness. " Wait Riku come back...." Sora Yelled. " He's gone already Sora." Goofy said. "So, what do we do now." Donald asked, looking at Sora. " we look for Riku." Sora said. "What about the thing we have to find?" Goofy asked. " I think that it is the door to this world." Sora said Simply. "No, i think Riku would have told you if it was that obvious" Donald said. " I think we Should split up and look for it." Sora said running towards the Libary. Donald and Goofy exchanged looks before fallowing Sora. "Sora! It could be in a different world" Both of them ignores the two and locks them out of the Libary. The Keyblade bearer finally broke down in tears over everything that has happend to him in the past two days.

The two of them exchanged looks again before waiting for Sora right outside the door. Riku wrapped his arms around the crying Sora. You'll find it...after that you won't have to go through any of this ever again." Riku whispered while trying to calm Sora. Sora wraped his arms around Riku not wanting to let him go. " What am I supposed to be looking for Riku?" Sora Asked. "I'm not allowed to tell...all I can say is that it'll end this whole Key Bearer business." Riku replied trying to pull away from Sora." Riku don't go please." Sora whimpered not wanting Riku to leave him . "I have to..." Riku whispered while pulling away. "But i'll keep guuiding you down the right path...when i can." riku said. Sora let his arms drop and pulled his knees close to his body. "Sora..." riku said, trying to get the teen to look at him. Sora looked up at Riku tears were still running down his face. "If you can succeed, then you can go back to having a normal life..."Riku said before disappearing. "I know you can do it." was the last thing Sora heard before Riku was gone. Sora opened the door and said " let's find this object." "Right!" Donald and Goofy said, jumping with joy. Sora, Donald and Goofy began making their way through Hallow Bastion fighting their way through Heartless after Heartless. They soon came to a door that led out of that world and to the Gummi ship they use to use during their previous adventures. " I guess we are on a new Adventure." Sora said as they got into the Gummi Ship. " Hey ya Sora." Chip and Dale said. " Hi guys." Sora Replied back. "Where to next?" Goofy asked Sora while looking over the map. " well we only have one world opened to us and that is Twlight Town." Sora said hitting the coordinates of that world.

"right." Donald said as he pressed a few buttons. The gummi Ship flew to Twlight Town. Sora had his eyes closed trying to figure out what it was that he was looking for. "Sora." Donald said as the neared Twilight Town. " Yeah?" Sora Asked. "We're here." Donald replayed. " Oh." Sora said as the Gummi Ship landed. The three got out and looked around Twlight Town. " Sora, Donald, Goofy. " A voiced yelled. Yuffie and Leon aproached the group, Yuffie hugging Sora. Leon looked down at Sora to see the keyblade Bearer wearing an Expression Similar to His and Cloud's. " Hi, Yuffie." Sora said. "Sora..." Leon greeted, holding his hand out to shake Sora's, trying to seem like he doesn't notice the new behavior Sora's in. " Hi Leon." Sora said Shaking Leon's hand. " Squall?" a Voice said. the whole group turned around to see Cloud coming towards them. Cloud stoped dead in his tracks when he saw Sora. Leon cleared his throat and turned to Yuffie. "Yuffie, why don't you explain the condition we're in while Cloud and I talk to Sora and see how up-to-date he's in with his fighting skills." Leon said, while dragging Sora away by grabbing his arm, Cloud fallowing closly behind the two. Yuffie watched the two Emos drag Sora off. " I hope they don't turn Sora into one of them." yuffie said as she lead Donald and goofy to the base.

Leon tossed Sora into a hotel room and shut the door behind Cloud. "Alright, what's up with you." Leon said in more of a need to know voice rather than a questioning one. " Nothing." Sora Answered. Cloud looked at Sora's body langue and could see that the boy was lying. "Tell us the truth, we're not as blind as Yufi and the others." Cloud said, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room of Leon. " Riku." is all that Sora said. "What about him?" Leon asks. " He's gone." Sora said looking at the ground. Cloud stayed he could understand how Sora was feeling. "If ansem's still running around then Riku is. He's just at the dark side again." Leon said. " Kairi is dead also." Sora said simply. Cloud went ridged as he Rembered that Arieth is now dead because of Sephiroth. "Well acting like this wont help." Leon said, standing fully on his feet instead of leaning against the wall like cloud was. " Roxas is upset also, he says we should have been more to save them both." Sora said. **"**Then become more Stronger now. You are the Key Bearer, so you are the one to save these worlds." Leon said in a confident voice. Sora stood up and placed a mask of confidice. Cloud knew that look well because that is how he hid how he felt when he was around every one. " I understand So how is everything going?" Sora asked chaning the subject.

"Fine for the most part. The heartless has taken over, but Cloud and myself has been able to keep them under control." Leon said, looking at his friend that stood across the room. "We still haven't found their leader yet..." Cloud reminded Leon. "That's true...maybe Sora can help us, but first." Leon looked at Sora while drawing his sword. "I still wanna see how up-to-date you are with your fighting. Sora summoned Fenir and got into his fighting stance. "Well we can't fight in here." Leon said, looking around the cramped hotel room. he then walked towards the back door and opened it before jumping into the alley. "Come, Sora." Leon said, pointing his sword at Sora. Sora followed Leon out to the alleyway. Just as they were out of the hotel room they were attacked by heartless. Cloud came out and started fighting them. Sora followed after killing the Heartlesses. Leon helped them with the fighting. soon the heartless was all gone and leon looked at Sora. "Well you seem...somewhat natural." Leon said. " Well I haven't hade to fight in a year because I have been living a normal life up until three days ago." Sora said simply. "Well we're lucky these were the easy ones." Cloud said as he headed for the sandlot. " I am going to say hi to Hayner, Pence and Olette." Sora said waving good bye to Leon.

"right, just be careful." Leon called before turning to Cloud. "So he doesn't know..." the lone wolf said. " It seems." Cloud said simply feeling alittle sad for Sora. The Keyblade bearer ran towards the hideout. "Sora!" Olette cheered when seeing the teen running towards the group. " Hey you guys." Sora Said. " here." Pence said handing Sora a SeaSalt icecream. " Thanks." Sora said taking the icecream and licking it. "what brings you here?" Hayner asked as he hopped down from his chair. " I was in the area and I 'm on a New adventure." Sora said. "Are you now? Well that seems like fun. Summer Vacation is nearly over." Hayner groaned at the fact while licking his ice cream. Then, the hideout was filled with heartless, all going for Sora. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade and began fighting the heartless to keep Roxas's friends safe. "What the hell are these?!" Hayner yelled as he kept a protective stance in front of his friends. " They are heartless, I'll lead them away from you guys." Sora said as he ran out of the Hideout.

The heartless fallowed Sora. Once they were out of the hideout, Sora found himself face to face with nobodies. " What? the Oraganization is back also?" Sora asked himself. Both the heartless and nobodies jumped to attack, but the time stopped and they were floating in air right before Riku appeared, whiping them all out before he stood in front of Sora, his back turned towards him. " Riku." Sora said as he ran to him. Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him into the darkness. "Join the darkness Sora." Riku said as he continued to pull Sora deeper in the darkness, Sora started fighting, not wanting to join the darkness. " Riku come back." Sora Said as he kept fighting the darkness. Riku was starting to get angry with Sora for fighting aganist him. Riku grabbed Sora and bit in to his neck causing the younger one to yelp in pain. "Sora!!" Hayner yelled as he, Pence, and Oletter grabbed one of Sora's arms and yanked him out of the darkness and Riku disappeared. Sora moved his free hand to his neck to feel blood aganist his hand. "You ok, man?" Hayner asked as he helped Sora to his feet. " I am okay." Sora said. " Hey I gotta go." Sora replied as he run off. ' I can't believe him.' Roxas said to Sora.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled when they saw sora and ran to him. "We heard about the Heartless attack." Donald said. "You ok?" Goofy added. " I am okay." Sora said hiding his bleeding neck. In a matter of seconds, there was a rumble from the ground and the master heartless appeared, towering over them while matching the height of the clock tower. Before Sora could join in the fight he felt two arms around him. " I am going to have to teach you a lesson Sora." Riku whispered in his ear.


End file.
